Little Star
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: – Sabes, eras un niño adorable, no me quejaría si pudiera verte de esa manera. – Miyuki le sonrió, de esas sonrisas altaneras y presumidas, Sawamura se sonrojo y grito un sonoro 'Pervertido' antes de comenzar una tonta y absurda pelea con Miyuki. /MiyuSawa/


.

.

.

╰*╮Little Star╰*╮

Capitulo 1: Cuidado con lo que deseas.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te veías realmente adorable! – Miyuki sonreía, mientras Sawamura mantenía el seño fruncido y un leve carmín en las mejillas. No, no era por las palabras que su pareja –desde hace ya varios meses- le decía, era más bien por la vergüenza que tenia, solo pensar que sus sempais y compañeros habían visto ese vídeo. – No fue mi culpa. – sentencio y de cierto modo, Kazuya por increíble que parezca –y solo por esta vez- no había tenido la culpa.

-Pero sabias lo que había en esos vídeos. – Refunfuño de una manera que a Miyuki le pareció adorable.

-Lo siento, pero mientras más me negaba… - Claro que se negaría a dejarles ver aquellos vídeos y fotos enviados por sus padres – Miyuki no se había olvidado de mandar una carta a su futura suegra, agradeciendo lo enviado.- pero no contaba con la participación de casi todos los miembros del equipo, incluso Chris-sempai.

No conto tampoco con la llave que Kuramochi implemento en él, aun sentía un leve dolor en la espalda y mucho menos contaba con la desconocida habilidad de Tetsu-san para hacer nudos imposibles de soltar con una simple sabana.

Y entonces, en menos de dos segundos, los DVD's se encontraban fuera de sus cajas, Chris un poco menos impaciente comenzó a hojear el álbum que se encontraba al fondo. Miyuki entonces sintió una ráfaga incontrolable de celos al ver a su sempai darse la vuelta con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Entonces el televisor, mostraba un vídeo, seguramente casero, y mostraba primero a los padres de Sawamura, su madre se veía emocionada y sonreía junto a su padre, por el entorno, podrían jurar que estaban en la escuela, seguramente de Eijun. Entonces al fondo pudieron escuchar una desconocida voz.

**'A continuación la obra presentada por la clase B-3: Caperucita Roja'**

Pausa al vídeo y un suspiro de decepción general se hizo presente.

-Valla solo es esto, pensamos que era porno o algo así. – Hablo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza un decepcionado peli verde.

-Bueno, son cosas que han mandado sus padres, no creo que ellos enviarían ese tipo de vídeos. – La voz de la razón acompañaba a su capitán.

Todos asintieron, algunos salieron decepcionados de ahí y Miyuki dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

-Hey… mina-san* ¿No se olvidan de algo? – Reclamo al ver que sus compañeros comenzaban a salir, y ninguno se dignaba a desatar aquellos amarres.

Pero entonces Furuya, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, dado que si sus padres habían grabado eso, entonces seguramente Eijun tendría un papel en la obra, puso play de nuevo.

_'Había una vez una niña muy bonita.'_ – Narraban, esta vez parecía la voz de un pequeño niño, todos los miembros del equipo de Béisbol de Seidou, pusieron completa atención la pantalla, por primera vez Miyuki sentía un poco de rencor hacia el pelinegro.

En el auditorio escolar, podían ver el escenario de un pequeño bosque y una pequeña cabaña, había algunas flores, y se escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar –seguramente producto de un audio.-

_'Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y la muchachita la llevaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Roja.'_ – La cámara entonces enfoco mejor a la pequeña niña que llevaba la capa roja y los miembros de Seidou casi gritan igual que la madre de Sawamura, al ver a un pequeño y adorable niño… un niño que conocían muy bien, de unos hermosos ojos cafés, su adorable y suave cabello castaño, sus mejillas pintadas de un lindo tono carmín.

_'Un día, su madre le pidió que llevase unos pasteles a su abuela que vivía al otro lado del bosque, recomendándole que no se entretuviese por el camino, pues cruzar el bosque era muy peligroso, ya que siempre andaba acechando por allí el lobo.'_

_'Caperucita Roja recogió la cesta con los pasteles y se puso en camino. La niña tenía que atravesar el bosque para llegar a casa de la Abuelita, pero no le daba miedo porque allí siempre se encontraba con muchos amigos: los pájaros, las ardillas...'_

_De repente vio al lobo, que era enorme, delante de ella._

_'- ¿A dónde vas, niña?- le preguntó el lobo con su voz ronca._

_'- A casa de mi Abuelita- le dijo Caperucita.'_ – Para ese entonces, ningún presente ahí, podía pensar con racionalidad ¿Qué hacia Sawamura vestido así? Y lo más importante: ¿Dónde demonios había quedado ese ángel?

Entonces casi impulsados por alguna entidad divina, Kuramochi y Jun comenzaron a hurgar en la caja, más DVD`s y un álbum de fotos, el Kominato menor hojeo el álbum, Miyuki solo podía esperar su muerte de parte de Sawamura, pero no se iría solo, todos esos idiotas –Si incluidos Chris y Tetsu- lo acompañarían. Nadie que hubiera visto lo adorable que puede ser Sawamura –a excepción de él, claro esta- debería seguir con vida, seria fastidioso desaparecer tantos cadáveres, pero ya se las arreglaría.

-¡Awww! Eijun-kun se ve realmente adorable. – Comento Haruichi, desviando por completo la atención de Miyuki y sus pensamientos asesinos, en menos de tres segundos todos se amontonaron alrededor del peli rosa menor. Un 'Awww' general se dejo escuchar.

Las fotos iban desde que era un adorable y dormilón bebe, hasta el momento en que tuvo que despedirse de todos sus amigos, de su familia y de su hogar, para seguir sus sueños dentro del Béisbol.

Especialmente la foto que veían en ese momento, Eijun sonreía, su cabello un poco más largo, sus mejillas regordetas y coloreadas de carmín, sostenía el peluche de un conejo, tendría apenas quizás tres o cuatro años.

Pasaron la pagina y más fotos igual de lindas los dejaban sin aliento, otra donde Eijun trataba de comer por si mismo, y termino con el babero sucio. Otra foto mientras dormía con un mameluco. Otra mientras acariciaba a un pequeño gatito, no sabían quien era más adorable, ¿El gato o Eijun?

Hasta que una foto nueva llamo su atención, el mismo vestuario que llevaba en la obra de arte, caperucita roja vestía un lindo vestido, un poco esponjado en la falda, ajustado en la cintura y miles de holanes y moños, quizás la caperucita roja más linda que hayan visto.

-¡Hey Jun, no puedes llevártelos! – Reclamo Tetsu, al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacar una foto –en especial la foto de caperucita roja-.

Miyuki para ese momento ya comenzaba a planear la tortura que le daría a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a Furuya, el responsable de todo eso.

-Sawamura ya tiene suficientes. – Entonces un silencio invadió el lugar, y casi como en cámara lenta, Ryo se apresuro a llevarse a su pequeño hermano lejos del álbum, que ahora, era el centro de pelea de todos ellos.

-Esa foto es mía…

-No, es mía.

-No es justo, tú ya tienes tres.

-Seamos equitativos, chicos. – Una gotita caía de la cabeza de Miyuki al distinguir la voz de Chris.

Una verdadera guerra campal se llevo a cabo dentro de la habitación de Miyuki Kazuya, el cátcher titular del equipo Seidou.

Un frió recorrió la espalda de todos ellos y antes de poder seguir con el intercambio de fotos, una voz realmente conocida les heló la sangre.

-CHICOS… EL BOSS DICE QUE NO SEAN TAN RUIDOSOS… - No grito, pero aquello solo les dio mas pánico, además de ser regañados por el único niño ruidoso en todo el equipo… Sawamura tenía distintas facetas y todas ellas, -excepto esta- eran bienvenidas.

Al final, Eijun había corrido a llorarle al Boss, y ciertamente nadie se podía resistir a esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que ponía, especialmente cuándo lloraba. Tuvieron que devolver cada una de las fotos, y su entrenador se encargo personalmente de que así fuera.

╰*╮Little Star╰*╮

-Pero bien, todo esto termino… de algún modo. – Abrazo al menor y deposito un casto beso sobre su frente - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Por supuesto. – Respondió de inmediato, el mayor sonrió y una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, desde ya pensando en las cosas productivas y placenteras que harían esa noche, - Me daría demasiada vergüenza ver ahora a Kuramochi-sempai y a Masuko- sempai.

-Ya… vergüenza. – Sawamura, entonces sonrió, y fue el primero en darle un beso a Miyuki, el mayor amaba esos besos, atrevidos, deseosos, llenos de pasión y por supuesto de amor, solo Sawamura sabía darlos y por supuesto solo Miyuki podía recibirlos. – Sabes, eras un niño adorable, no me quejaría si pudiera verte de esa manera. – Miyuki le sonrió, de esas sonrisas altaneras y presumidas, Sawamura se sonrojo y grito un sonoro 'Pervertido' antes de comenzar una tonta y absurda pelea con Miyuki. Una pelea que terminaría en besos, caricias y una noche llena de amor para los dos.

╰*╮Little Star╰*╮

Era domingo, y la practica de ese día, se había pospuesto, así que Miyuki no tenia ninguna razón en particular para despertarse temprano. Mucho menos sintiendo el cálido, suave y pequeño cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra él. Sintiendo sus parpados pesados y viendo de reojo el reloj, Miyuki supuso que aun era demasiado temprano para levantarse. Solo pedía cinco minutos más, con ese pensamiento y abrazando aun más fuerte la cintura del menor, volvió a quedarse dormido.

No había rayos de sol colándose por su ventana, pudiendo interrumpir su sueño y eso Miyuki lo agradecía, pero lo que si notaba, era el contacto de unas suaves pequeñas y cálidas manos tocando su mejilla, sentía el tacto demasiado familiar y a la vez completamente desconocido.

-¡Neee, onii-san! –Aquella voz de niño. Miyuki abrió sus ojos todo lo que estos pudieron abrirse, levantándose de inmediato. - ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? –Dijo un pequeño niño, idéntico a Sawamura, soltó un pequeño bostezo y sus ojos se llenaron de algunas lagrimas, Miyuki en ese instante deseo con todo su ser tener una cámara de vídeo en HD. O por lo menos tener a la mano su teléfono celular.

-¡¿Sawamura?! – Sus labios se movieron solos, mientras se movía rápidamente y alcanzaba sus lentes, el niño poso su mirada en Miyuki y el mayor reconoció al instante aquellos fieros y dulces ojos,

-Onii-san ¿Conoces mi nombre? –Soltó con una hermosa sonrisa, Kazuya podía jurar que la flecha de Cupido volvió a atravesar su corazón al escucharlo decir 'Onii-san'.

-Sawamura Eijun. – Repitió y el mini Sawamura sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo sabes. –Grito con emoción, Miyuki trataba de controlarse y no abalanzarse hacia el pequeño niño, pero… sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con Sawamura, este se había alejado las sabanas que le cubrían, ahora sentado sobre sus piernas ligeramente entre abiertas; el pantalón que usualmente Sawamura usaba para dormí había desaparecido, la camisa –exageradamente grande- le cubría parte de ellas pero aun así dejaba mucho a la vista. Sawamura movió sus manos y las puso entre sus piernas haciendo que la vista del mayor ahora viajara hacia los brazos del niño, la camisa caía por ellos, también dejando ver sus hombros desnudos.

Y el último pensamiento razonable de Miyuki desapareció.

╰*╮Little Star╰*╮

╰*╮OMAKE╰*╮

**Si se pierde, devuélvalo a…**

Miyuki, no desconfía de nadie, pero no esta por demás, hacerles saber que el pequeño niño adorable, no es de nadie más que de él. El lo encontró, el fue la primera persona en decir que sin duda, la forma de lanzar de ese pítcher era particular.

Es por eso, que no hace caso al reclamo de sus compañeros o sempais.

-Te queda bien, Eijun. – Miyuki sonrió, ante las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño niño.

-¡Gracias, Kazu-nii! – Se da la vuelta, la camisa que le ha dado Miyuki le queda perfecta, al frente, tiene la clásica 'S' del uniforme de Seidou, por detrás, aquello que ha desatado el enfado en sus compañeros y por supuesto algo que Sawamura no puede ver. `Si se pierde favor de devolver a Miyuki Kazuya'

Lo que no esperaba, porque en verdad jamás lo espero mucho menos de Chris… fue verlos treinta minutos después, portando un modelo exacto al del pequeño Eijun.

La clásica 'S', pero esta vez… la frase: 'Yo soy Miyuki Kazuya'

-¡Yay! ¡Todos vestimos igual! – Eijun sonrió - ¡Incluso el Boss!

De inmediato, varios pares de ojos, se desviaron hacia donde Sawamura, con su pequeña mano apuntaba, y de hecho, el mismo modelo, la clásica 'S' y la frase: 'Yo soy Miyuki Kazuya'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mina-san: Es algo así como: todo el mundo. Me pareció más indicado dejarlo así.**

Waaaa, estoy nerviosa, ¿Les gusto? Amo a esta pareja y por supuesto leer fics de ellos dos desbordando amor 3 ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos! Así que cualquier error, por favor háganmelo saber, así como su opinión. Gracias por leer.

Por cierto esto no es ningún plagio, este fic es mío –Soy la misma autora que lo sube en Amor Yaoi.


End file.
